Chapter Two: "Is Letting Go"
Major Derrick Metzger, United States Marine Corps **Briefing Officer, Stargate Command **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:07, January 2nd, 2000 **January 28th, 2013 Derrick made a gesture, taking in what Thomas had said. "You heard it from the Captain's mouth." He said, glancing at Stephen. "So, I believe I've said all I need to. Any other questions?" He asked, looking around the room at the assembled SG-7. ---- *Specialist Eric Miller, United States Marine Corps **Intelligence Specialist, Stargate Command Team 7 **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:07, January 2nd, 2000 **January 30th, 2013 "Excuse me sir." Eric leaned forward in his seat, holding up his hand slightly out of reaction to gaining the man's attention. "What's our plan of extraction should things go south? Also is the gate our only means of getting out? I mean if it were compromised...we're stuck right? And this agent...just exactly how much trust are we to put into this...person, being a spy and all I would assume we would have some form of testing the waters before we get our butts in a sling?" Considering Eric's background and where he came from, he had to ask these questions. That said his barrel would be aimed at this so called agent, albeit under his coat so to speak. The operation as a whole wasn't foreign to him though. While the setting was different it was virtually what he had been trained for to a certain level. ---- *Gunnery Sergeant Stephen Leslie, United States Marine Corps **Non-Commissioned Officer in Charge, Stargate Command Team 7 **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:08, January 2nd, 2000 **January 30th, 2013 JR nodded as he listened to the one he knew to be Specialist Miller. He like the inquiry but not the attitude behind it. Without thinking he cleared his throat and said. "I'm with the Specialist. If things get hairy and they usually do, I'd feel better with a secondary extract point and a really big Fraking gun. I mean we are goin into hostile territory with people who are gonna prolly be scared of us and a near unknown for a guide. Sounds like a recipe for screw you ville if ya ask me." ---- *Major Derrick Metzger, United States Marine Corps **Briefing Officer, Stargate Command **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:09, January 2nd, 2000 **January 30th, 2013 Derrick glanced at Eric for a moment, taking the time to look him over, get a feel for him. "That is correct, your only means of egress is via the gate, or, if possible, theft of a Goa'uld spacecraft." He leaned in, slowly. "As for the Tok'Ra agent, they're your ally, just as much as I am. They're life is worth less to the Goa'uld than yours is." ---- *Second Lieutenant Allan Castor, United States Marine Corps **Executive Officer, Stargate Command Team 7 **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:09, January 2nd, 2000 **January 31st, 2013 "Well, I do believe this is a pretty straightforward. Get in, don't get made, find the agent, get out. I assume that if we have to light someone up, it's not going to be a big huge fuss and we need to wear the kid gloves? Because, you know what they say, no plan survives contact with the enemy." Allan commented. Overall, the mission sounded as straightforward as it could possibly be, and as long as they didn't have to be nice with the locals when the bullets or whatever started flying, they'd be set. ---- *Major Derrick Metzger, United States Marine Corps **Briefing Officer, Stargate Command **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:10, January 2nd, 2000 **January 31st, 2013 Derrick bared his teeth, glancing at Allan. "Ideally you won't need to light anyone up. This should be a quick in an' out, and nobody'll ever know you were there. That said, if you have to light someone up, pick up the pace because this is an enemy held world. Any other questions?" He asked, glancing around. ---- *Specialist Eric Miller, United States Army **Intelligence Specialist, Stargate Command Team 7 **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:10, January 2nd, 2000 **February 1st, 2013 "Copy that sir." Eric had to ask though. Hell he didn’t know these people. And briefs left a lot to the imagination. But he would wait to judge character until he was face to face with this person...where he could look into their eyes and eventually their soul. "No more from me. Snatch, grab, and get the hell out. Easy day. I'll keep my finger on the trigger, ideally though I won't be taking the first shot." ---- *Major Derrick Metzger, United States Marine Corps **Briefing Officer, Stargate Command **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:11, January 2nd, 2000 **February 1st, 2013 "May the Major General help you if any of you screw this up, because I sure as hell won't." Derrick muttered, dryly, looking at the team. "Now, you have your orders, and I think I've spelled out almost everything, so clear a squid could figure it out. If that's all, you're dismissed." ---- *Captain Thomas Mason, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Cmmand Team 7 **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:11, January 2nd, 2000 **February 4th, 2013 Thomas looked around his team, satisfied that they were all competent enough operators to A) have been put on the team, be able to pull of this operation with the limited information they'd been given, and C) not gaf it up. He placed his hands on the table palm down and pushed back from the table, rising he looked at the Major, "Thank you Sir, we'll get it done right as rain. No worries there, and thank you Sir." He said before turning to his team, "Alright Seven, you have," He quickly glanced at his watch, "20 mikes till were are LDing, so full battle rattle and suppressed weapons for this run, MP5SDs and M4s or 16 with suppressors, beyond that pack only mission essentials. Hooah?" "Dismissed!" He said, turning to leave before offering his hand to the Major, "Thank you again Sir." With that done Thomas headed for the team room and eventually the armory, he grabbed his vest and knee and elbow pads. He quickly dropped the plate carrier over his head before following it with the tactical vest that went over it, he quickly clipped the pistol belt together and did the leg straps as well for the holster and dropleg panel on the other side. He pulled his pack out of his locker along with his tactical helmet, it was more of a skate board helmet than a true bullet stopper but it worked. He made sure his goggles and NVG mount were good to go before he tossed his pack over his shoulder and headed for the armory. Entering the armory the Armory Sergeant was bitching and complaining about the lack of warning, but Thomas ignored him sliding his card across the counter for his 1911 well a MEU(SOC) pistol with light and an M4 with an ACOG and a foreend flashlight. He also requested a suppressor for the M4 and if possible one for the MEU(SOC), but they only had suppressors for 5.56, 9mm, and 5.7. He shrugged and began pushing mags into his vest and moving other mission essential gear into his pack, finally pushing the MEU(SOC) into his thigh holster. He dropped the sling for the M4 over his head and moved for the gate to wait for the rest of his team. ---- *Specialist Eric Miller, United States Army **Intelligence Specialist, Stargate Command Team 7 **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:12, January 2nd, 2000 **February 5th, 2013 "Hooah," Eric replied before standing up and turning to leave. He wanted to pack that G36 he was eyeballing earlier but they were given specifics so he would stick to that. His mind started to wonder, going over the lovely basics he was allowed to pack away with him for this trip. Once he made his way toward the armory he grabbed his vest, pulling the armor down over his head and strapping it at his sides down to his waist. He grabbed his M9c, pushing it up into the holster angled downward from his left collar and snapped it in place. He then picked up an MP5SD, mocing that down to his left thigh and strapping it. Proceeding to gram 9mm ammo of two separate cartridge types for the weapons. The then wondered toward the rifles. Grabbing an M16 equipped with an ACOG sight, foregrip and the required suppressing attachment. Eric pulled out a mag, slammed it into the weapon, hearing that satisfying click before grabbing five more rounds and storing them into his remaining pouches. He took a K-bar knife and sheathed it down into the side of his right boot where a holster was made for it. He figured he was set for the time being. "Yo Captain, we packing smoke or flash?" ---- *Gunnery Sergeant Stephen Leslie, United States Marine Corps **Non-Commissioned Officer In Charge, Stargate Command Team 7 **Briefing Room - Sub-Level 27, Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado *14:12, January 2nd, 2000 **February 12th, 2013 JR grunted a firm. "Oh-Rah!" As he got up and turned to leave and went straight to his personal quarters and got his body armor and weapons he brought with him. When he got there he eyed his M249 Squad Automatic Weapon or as it is more affectionately called by many Marine's and Soldiers the "SAW". But he sighed and retrieved his M16A4 modified for stealth ops. It had a ACOG scope with a telescopic stock and a silencer. He the backed that up with a S&W M&P with a laser site and a flashlight. However this time he would bring one more weapon with him, one he was quite intimate with. A USMC M40A3 Sniper Rifle which was equipped with a variable zoom scope and silencer and along the stock carved into it was "Lucy". After he had finished geared up he headed to the gate room. He looked around and rolled his neck and his shoulder and as a result his body cracked as bones popped into place. He noticed that most of the team was already assembled. He smirked and then walked up to the captain and said. ""Sorry I took so long cap. I trust trust these standard issue pieces of shite in this armory stock. So I had to pull out me personal toys and armor. So when are are we gonna sod off to this...um...other planet sir?" Is Letting Go Is Letting Go